


Las memorias de una sombra

by Ryuunoko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Gen, Kris de género femenino, Kris es hija de comerciantes, Maclir es el abuelo de Kris, Precuela del juego
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuunoko/pseuds/Ryuunoko
Summary: La historia de Kris antes de ingresar a la academia de caballeros de Altea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quise resistirlo... no pude XD  
> Espero les guste este pequeño fanfic (los capítulos serán bastante cortos y con algo de suerte publicaré semanalmente), no muchos conocen a Kris (o al menos no muchos escriben en español sobre este personaje) así que decidí hacerlo yo. Espero le guste, ¡nos leemos!

**I**

Lo que mejor recordaba del día en el que sus padres la dejaron era el cielo, estrellado y brillante, desde la ventana del carromato de su padre, observaba las estrellas que brillaban solas, después de todo, ese día no había luna.

Por fin se había calmado, había llorado tanto que ahora le dolía la cabeza y sus ojos estaban hinchados, sabía que sus padres habían peleado, sabía que su madre los había dejado y aunque antes hubieron peleas, nunca una como esa, por más que le había rogado a su mamá regresar, ella no lo hizo, tomó una bolsa, su caballo y se fue, así de sencillo, sin despedirse. Su padre no hizo nada para detenerla. En muchas preguntas quiso saber qué había pasado, sollozando pidiéndole que fuera tras su madre, no obstante, el hombre simplemente le mandó meterse al carromato y empezaron a viajar, en sentido contrario por donde su madre había escapado.

Habían pasado horas y su padre en ningún momento se había dado la vuelta para explicarle qué había ocurrido ni tampoco para pedirle que se callara, simplemente la estaba ignorando. Se preguntó durante todo el recorrido si en algún momento su madre los iba a alcanzar, se iban a reencontrar en algún lugar o algo por el estilo, no podía haberse simplemente _ido,_ ¿no es así?

El carromato se detuvo y escuchó a su padre bajar del asiento del conductor, pero no para abrirle la puerta como normalmente lo hacía, sino que lo escuchó caminar, alejándose. Se aproximó más a la ventana, usando un banco para poder alcanzar a abrirla y asomó su cabecita por ella. Estaban en una granja, pudo ver una vaca a lo lejos y unos establos que estaban al lado de una casa a la cual su padre se había acercado para llamar a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, un hombre alto, corpulento, de cabello y barbas plateados miró a su padre con sorpresa, dijeron un par de palabras antes de que su padre la volteara a ver, el anciano hizo lo mismo y ella de la sorpresa saltó del banco, bajándose y ocultándose de los adultos.

Escuchó pasos nuevamente, esta vez se acercaban a ella, la puerta del carromato se abrió, dejándola expuesta a su padre y al anciano hombre.

—Kris —llamó su padre con un tono de voz tan seco que casi no lo habría reconocido, normalmente su padre era más cariñoso cuando la llamaba—, este es tu abuelo, vas a quedarte con él.

—¿Nos… quedaremos con él…? —preguntó algo temerosa, la presencia de ese hombre era terrorífica, ahora que lo veía bien, podía darse cuenta que se trataba de un anciano, pero fornido y de semblante fiero.

—No. **Tú** te quedarás —dijo su padre mientras se acercaba para tomarla en brazos y bajarla del carromato. Ella se alejó por inercia, con temor, ¿se tendría que quedar allí con ese hombre que aparentemente era su abuelo?—. Ugh, Kris, ven aquí.

—N-no… ¿no nos vamos a encontrar con mamá más adelante? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—¿Q-…? Kris, solamente sal del carromato, no me hagas regañarte —advirtió su padre, pero ella se escondió aún más al fondo su espalda chocó contra una de las cómodas de madera que guardaban las medicinas que comerciaban—. ¡Kris! ¡Suficiente, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Miró el semblante enojado de su padre con temor y lentamente empezó a acercarse, paso tras paso con miedo, no quería irse, no quería bajar, quería que fueran tras su madre y que solucionaran todo…

Finalmente llegó hasta él, que la tomó por los brazos y la bajó del carromato, luego él mismo se subió a este y en un costal empezó a meter todas las pertenencias de la pequeña. Ella lo miraba, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

—Papá… —lo llamó entre sollozos— papá… papá p-por favor… no me dejes… yo… pro- pro-prometo portarme bien… pero… N-no…

Su padre se bajó del carromato y le entregó el costal a hombre que estaba detrás de ella, el anciano no había dicho nada, simplemente permaneció en silencio sin dejar de mirar a su padre con severidad.

—¿Sabes lo que haces? —preguntó el anciano, su padre se detuvo un momento, respiraba agitado, lucía alterado, desesperado, en ese pequeño momento la miró a ella, hecha un mar de lágrimas, apretando el borde de su vestido tan fuerte que sus puños se estaban volviendo blancos, su semblante flaqueó por un momento, más calmado bajó del carromato de un salto, quedando frente a ella.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza, sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta del carromato y corrió hasta el asiento del conductor.

—¡P-papá…! —gritó la niña tratando de seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiese llegar a los caballos, su padre arrió las riendas y el carromato se alejó a gran velocidad, el anciano tuvo que tomarla de un brazo para que no fuese arrollada por una de las ruedas.

Lo siguiente fueron gritos pidiéndole que volviera, trató de seguirlo, pero en cuanto lo vio demasiado lejos y notó lo oscuro que estaba todo a su alrededor desistió, se quedó llorando en mitad del camino, llena de polvo pidiéndole a sus dos padres que no la dejaran sola.

Pero como su madre, él no dio la vuelta.


	2. II

**II**

Maclir era el nombre de su abuelo. El hombre la había llevado a la casa una vez se había cansado de llorar y cuando supo que no pondría resistencia, le había asignado una habitación y le ordenó que pusiera sus cosas dentro de un baúl. Solo eso.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó el anciano antes de marcharse.

—… Nueve —respondió mirando a su abuelo sin muchos ánimos, él asintió y salió de la habitación.

Esa noche no lloró más, simplemente se quedó dormida apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, esa noche soñó cosas agradables, soñó con sus padres abrazándola y prometiéndole no dejarla.


	3. III

Vivir con Maclir era muy complicado, no solamente la despertaba temprano (más temprano de lo que lo hacían sus padres, y eso que por sus constantes viajes siempre tenían que madrugar) sino por el trabajo del hogar que le había asignado, ella era tan torpe con el aseo que a muy duras apenas el abuelo la dejaba tomar una escoba, así que se quedaba por horas en el cobertizo ordenando armas según las instrucciones que su abuelo le había dado, estaba tan desordenado ese lugar que su tarea diaria prácticamente era solo arreglarlo y llevaba casi dos semanas sin poder completarla, tenía que levantar armas pesadas, cuidar el no cortarse con su filo, sacarlas, clasificarlas, volverlas a meter en el cobertizo para evitar que la lluvia las atrofiara aún más.

—Disculpe… —dijo un día cuando por fin había conseguido sacar todas las espadas oxidadas, él estaba frente al cobertizo cortando madera con un hacha.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su abuelo dejando su trabajo, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos que siempre lucían enojados.

—E-es que… quería saber… —dijo susurrando cada vez más bajo, el anciano enarcó una ceja.

—Habla más fuerte que no te escucho —ordenó con su potente voz, ella se erizó y asintió.

—¿Por… por qué tiene tantas armas? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior, preocupada de que su pregunta pudiese haberlo molestado.

Maclir se quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de arrancar su hacha del trozo de tronco que estaba cortando y volver a descargar su filo sobre este, ella dio un pequeño respingo.

—Fue hace años, era parte de la guardia real de Altea —respondió, ella le miró curiosa o más bien, sorprendida tanto de sus palabras como del hecho de que le estaba respondiendo con tanta tranquilidad sin dejar de trabajar—, luché en nombre de la familia real. Un caballero jamás deja las armas, niña, si no, olvidará ser un caballero y se ablandará durmiendo en los laureles.

—Pero… ¿son necesarias tantas armas? —preguntó haciendo inventario mental de todo lo que tenía el hombre, desde espadas hasta lanzas y hachas, algunas de ellas estaban viejas, otras oxidadas, algunas casi nuevas y varias rotas.

—Cuando se entrena sí, un arma que se usa muchas veces se rompe —dijo Maclir volviendo a tallar la madera, partiéndola finalmente a la mitad— y será mejor que termines pronto o vas a tener que dormir tarde para poder terminar de arreglarlo todo.

Ella le miró confundida, no tenía nada más que hacer en todo el día, ¿por qué habría de acostarse tarde y de tener afán?

—Puedo saber… ¿por qué?

—Haces muchas preguntas cuando entras en confianza, ¿no? —dijo Maclir mirándola con una ceja enarcada, ella bajó la mirada apenada— Vas a entrenar.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió a mirarlo. —¿Qué?

—No voy a mantener a una niña llorona y debilucha que no sabe blandir ni una espada, vas a entrenar y a ser útil —explicó mientras tomaba el hacha y la lanzaba dentro del cobertizo sin cuidado, encaminándose a la casa.

Conque así fue que el cobertizo terminó hecho un desastre… pero más importante, saliendo de su shock, corrió detrás de su abuelo preocupada.

—P-pero… soy una niña, ¿no sería mejor que haga los deberes de la casa? Puedo… puedo aprender…

—Barrer y trapear solamente te convertirá en una ama de casa, debes aprender primero a ser fuerte —dijo el anciano mientras abría la puerta.

—Pero… soy una mujer… —insistió caminando detrás de él, pero se detuvo para no chocar contra él cuando dejó de caminar.

—Escucha, niña —empezó el hombre volteándose, mirándola por encima del hombro—. Que seas una mujer no tiene nada que ver con que sepas defenderte o no, no hay nada que haga un hombre que no pueda hacer una mujer, así que no más peros, ¿entendido?

—Pero…

—¿Entendido? —repitió con más potencia, ella se encogió.

—S-sí señor… —susurró, él asintió mientras continuaba su camino hasta la cocina, el almuerzo estaba hecho.


End file.
